


Sinvergüenza

by hopxfully



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Draco y Harry se enfrentan en un partido de fútbol muggle, y puede que, quizá, en lugar de estrecharse las manos: se besen.Tan sirvengüenzas como Sirius y Remus.





	Sinvergüenza

Remus Lupin lo sabía. No era por ser prepotente, pero, vamos ¿sólo él lo veía venir? ¡Era evidente!   
Volvió a aguantarse la risa cuando vio que Sirius continuaba con la boca abierta, balbuceando sin parar.

Estaban en el campo de Quidditch, dispuestos a pasar una buena jornada viendo a su ahijado Harry, pero, al parecer, este había conseguido que su padrino perdiera el habla y hasta el color de piel.   
Remus estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando su marido, minutos después, todavía pálido, seguía sin emitir nada aparentemente lógico. 

-No me lo puedo creer, pulgas. Es que, de verdad, ¿tanto te sorprende? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Sirius le miró, alzó una ceja y aunque no lo estaba preguntando, parecía que le retaba. _Justo ahora, no te estoy jodiendo, Rem, pero no porque no quiera_ , leyó Remus en los ojos de su pareja. Quiso resoplar, pero le salió una suave risa y rodeando la cintura del de pelo largo, le besó en la punta de la nariz.

-En serio, cariño, ¿no te lo esperabas?

-¡No se supone que deba esperarme nada!

-Oh, venga, pensé que tu radar gay funcionaba mejor—Bromeó Remus, apartándose para observar el juego cuando unos gritos le sobresaltaron. Gryffindor acababa de empatar.

Al parecer, Dumbledore había pensado que sería algo didáctico que los alumnos se dividieran en equipos y preparan un torneo de fútbol al estilo muggle. Así, se despejarían un poco de tanto Quidditch. _Nada de competición, nada de ganadores o vencidos_ había dicho el director, ingenuo de él.   
Remus también evitó reír en ese momento, porque se imaginó a su ahijado corriendo por el jardín de casa junto a Sirius para practicar. Lo que, efectivamente, acabó pasando.

La final, en pleno auge en ese instante, se disputaba entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y siguiendo las normas del fútbol muggle, nada de magia podía utilizarse en el campo.   
Once jugadores a cada lado del campo se situaron cuando Luna llegó al centro para tocar el silbato. A ella la siguieron dos chicas de Huffllepuff, que se habían apuntado para ser árbitros. No sería justo que el puesto lo tuviera un alumno de Gryffindor o de Slytherin porque pitaría a favor de su casa, así que con Luna y esas dos chicas, todo estaba equilibrado.

Una de las normas del juego era que los dos capitanes se intercambiaran un apretón de manos y lanzaran una moneda al aire para elegir qué parte del campo le correspondería a cada uno.   
Draco Malfoy, capitán de Slytherin había avanzado con indudable elegancia hacia el centro del campo, con su pelo platinado brillando más blanco que nunca por los rayos del sol. Sus ojos, como una tormenta de verano, resplandecieron cuando el capitán de Gryffindor se dirigió a él, y sonrió de lado, como si advirtiera que la tormenta de sus ojos estaba a punto de desatarse.   
Harry Potter, recolocándose las gafas se estaba revolviendo el pelo para apartárselo de los ojos y con la misma sonrisa radiante de siempre, se posicionó frente a su contrincante.

Draco extendió la mano, el fantasma de una risa todavía acechando su mirada, y Harry, que no era tan buenazo como todos pensaban, le agarró de la camiseta y estampó sus labios juntos para sellar el trato.

-Buena suerte, cariño—Le dijo, el de ojos verdes, estrellas brillando en sus obres.

-Te voy a patear el culo, Potter—Le respondió Draco, mordiéndose el labio para evitar besarle de nuevo.

El silencio sepulcral que se había instalado debido a ese acto que había pillado a toda la escuela -menos a Remus Lupin- desprevenida, se rompió cuando el balón toco el suelo y rodó. El juego había comenzado.

Sirius, que parecía ni si quiera suponer que Harry era gay, se había quedado paralizado, y ahora, algo avergonzado, no sabía qué decirle a su marido. Aun así, era un Black, era capaz de salir de todas las situaciones airoso, por lo que usó sus comentarios afilados.

-Mi radar gay dejó de funcionar cuando me casé contigo y no necesité buscar otro culo donde calentarme.

-¡Sirius!—Exclamó Remus, sonrojado.

-Oh, vamos, Rem, ha sido un halago.

-Vete a la mierda—Le contestó el hombre lobo, volviendo su vista al campo, pero con la sombra de una sonrisa cosquilleando en sus labios.

-Ahora en serio, Moony, ¿tú lo sabías?

-Bueno, no era difícil, ¿qué pensabas que hacían en la habitación de Harry cuando le traía a casa?

Sirius frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voy a cerrar. Gruñó, molesto por no haberlo visto venir y alzó las manos como queriendo exculparse.

-Yo que sé, jugar a las cartas, a los bolos. Cualquier cosa menos meterse mano en una habitación contigua a la nuestra—Casi ladró, recogiéndose el pelo con la varita porque el sol estaba empezando a calentar demasiado y le molestaba.

Remus se echó a reír por fin, y aunque la cicatriz de su rostro se contrajo, Sirius pensó que su marido siempre sería la obra de arte más bonita que vería.

-Te recuerdo que cuando tú y yo estábamos a una habitación a la edad de Harry hacíamos de todo menos jugar a _los bolos_ —Se burló, enfatizando la última palabra.

-Quizá no jugábamos a los bolos, pero te puedo asegurar que había algo en la habitación que siempre que estabas cerca se quedaba de pie y era casi imposible de bajar, no sé si me entiendes—Dijo el moreno, alzando las cejas con gracia.

-¡Sirius!—Volvió a gritar, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Su marido rio, besándole el hombro y atendiendo al partido.   
Draco corría por la banda con el balón en los pies, zigzagueando para evitar a los jugadores de Gryffindor que intentaba impedirle el paso. La agilidad que le proporcionaba su cuerpo, alto y atlético, le permitía ser el delantero toca cojones que presionaba hasta conseguir marcar un gol.   
Harry, por otro lado, algo más bajo, pero de complexión más ancha, con sus brazos musculados y un torso bien tonificado, había elegido la posición de defensa. Su único propósito era parar a Draco Malfoy, también conocido como su novio, para evitar que le diera el coñazo durante todo lo que les quedaba de vida.

-Quítate de mi camino, Potter—Medio gritó Draco, cuando este se colocó justo en frente para intentar arrebatarle el balón.   
Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado cuando frenó para posar un pie sobre la pelota y controlarla, esperando a algún compañero que llegara para poder pasarla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio correr a Zabini y driblando a su novio, trotó hacia la derecha, cada vez más cerca de la portería. Pudo oír a Harry resoplar detrás de él y quiso reír.

-Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, Malfoy—La voz ronca del moreno, algo jadeante por el esfuerzo, taladró sus oídos, y prefirió no pensar demasiado en qué otras situaciones la voz de su novio se ponía ronca y jadeaba.   
Le lanzó el balón a Zabini que le atrapó y ambos corrieron en paralelo, pasándose la pelota mutuamente hasta que Draco se encontró frente a la portería que un Neville, algo nervioso, protegía.   
Dean y Seamus se habían puesto frente a él, y a su lado, Blaise esperaba una indicación para desmarcarse y marcar el gol del desempate. Todos los jugadores se habían colocado en la parte del campo de Gryffindor a excepción del portero de Slytherin y de un jugador que esperaba por si había un contraataque.

Remus aguantó la respiración cuando Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás preparándose para lanzar, y Sirius, a su lado, gritó una serie de impertinencias y abucheos aun sabiendo que en el campo era imposible que le oyeran.   
Pero, de repente, como una flecha, Harry se interpuso, empujó levemente a Draco y coló el balón entre sus pies.

-Me cago en tus putísimos muertos, Potter—Gritó Malfoy, frustrado, persiguiendo a su novio, que reía.

Harry, pareciendo olvidar que estaba en un partido, empezó a vacilar a su novio, que corría tras él con el ceño cada vez más fruncido.   
El momento en que Draco le quitó el balón, ningún jugador estaba en el campo ya. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de ambos equipos habían retrocedido hasta sus respectivos banquillos para observar con diversión la competición que parecía haber entre sus capitanes.

Harry fue el que persiguió a su novio esta vez, cruzándose de brazos cuando este paró y comenzó a dar unos toques al balón, impidiéndole atraparle. La pelota subía y bajaba, posándose en el pie de Draco para volver a elevarse.

-¿Desde cuándo juegas tan bien, Malfoy?—Refunfuñó Harry, todavía de brazos cruzados.

Draco solo se rio, dando vueltas sobre su novio, todavía controlando el balón.

-Quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy jugando a un deporte muggle—Ambos sabían que lo único que quería el chico de la cicatriz era provocarle, pero no surtió efecto, porque el más alto no perdió la sonrisa de suficiencia.   
Harry resopló, y dispuesto a desestabilizar a su novio, se lanzó sobre él, haciéndolos caer al suelo de hierba.   
El balón cayó a un lado, pero eso ya no era importante, porque el silencio sepulcral del principio del partido se extendía por el ambiente.

Los adolescentes parecían no darse cuenta, porque Draco, por reflejo, había agarrado a Harry de la cintura para que este no se hiciera daño al caer, aunque fuera él el que acabara con un moratón en la espalda.

-Siempre llamando la atención, Potter—Masculló Draco, una sonrisa incendiaria titilando en su boca.

-Me gusta provocarte, bombón—Susurró Harry, sus labios rozando los de su novio sin llegar a tocarlos del todo.

Draco gruñó, odiando por unos instantes esa manía del moreno por calentarle con un simple vistazo. Le agarró de la nuca con toda la suavidad que pudo recuperar en esa situación y le besó como quiso haberle besado al inicio del partido. Le besó sin darse cuenta de que todos y cada uno de los presentes aguantaba la respiración, todavía sin ser conscientes de si veían una película o todo estaba pasando realmente.   
Remus parecía el único sensato. El único tranquilo.

-Me parecen muy adorables, pulgas, ¿a ti no? Sirius le lanzó una mala mirada. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su marido le llamara así, pero menos le gustaba ver a su ahijado ser devorado de esa forma.   
Pero, de repente, una idea le iluminó y como un niño pequeño miró a Rem y le cogió del brazo, saltando como si volviera a ser un adolescente.

-¿A que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Moony?

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora, idiota?

-Adivina a quién le va a dar un infarto con esta noticia—La sonrisa de Sirius tenía un deje irónico dentro del que se escondía cierta maldad. Remus se esperaba cualquier cosa.

-Te aseguro que James se habría desmayado si estuviera aquí—Contestó, bromeando.

La sonrisa de Sirius intentó esconder la tristeza que le embargaba cuando pensaba en su mejor amigo, pero sus ojos siguieron brillando de la misma manera que lo hacían cuando estaba preparando una broma para McGonagall.

-Me apetece hacerle una visita a mi prima Cissy querida. Considero que el honorable sangre pura de su marido debe saber esta increíble nueva que nos hará tan felices a los miembros de la familia.

-Dios, Padfoot, hay días que me pregunto si es que eres masoquista o algo—Dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza y siguiendo a su marido, que bajaba las escaleras de las gradas para acercarse al campo donde su ahijado todavía seguía comiéndose la boca con Draco.

-Hey, tortolitos, un poco de reparo que seguís en público—Masculló Sirius, cuando llegó donde los adolescentes. Levantó a su ahijado agarrándolo del brazo y le separó de su novio.

-Black tenías que ser—Dijo mirando al hijo de su prima.  
Le extendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse y volvió a sonreír sardónicamente.

-Tú padre no sabe nada de esto, ¿verdad?—Preguntó, para asegurarse.

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Lleva el pelo revuelto y a diferencia de lo arreglado que lo mantenía siempre, ahora le caía sobre los ojos en una maraña desordenada. Harry, por impulso, se lo apartó de la frente, y le sonrió, a pesar de que su padrino parece no estar muy de acuerdo con esas muestras de afecto.

-Vamos, pulgas, deja a los chicos en paz. Deberías alegrarte que Harry ha ido a escoger a uno de la familia. Qué curioso. ¿No sois los Black los mejores?

-No sé, cariño, dímelo tú. ¿No se supone que soy Lupin ahora?—Casi ladró, enseñando los dientes como si fuera un perro de verdad.   
Remus se sonrojó, pero le dio un golpe a su marido y sonrió a los adolescentes.

-Quiero que sepáis que yo ya lo sabía. No sois nada disimulados—Les dijo, provocando que Harry se colara bajos los brazos de Draco para enterrar su sonrojada cara en el pecho de su novio y así no ver Remus reírse de él.

-Ah, por cierto—Dijo, el hombre lobo, cuando él y Sirius emprendían el camino de vuelta fuera del campo—La próxima vez que os acostéis en casa, lanzad el hechizo silenciador, ¿queréis? Nosotros procuramos que no nos oigas, Harry, no querrás que te oigamos a ti.

-Me encantas cuando te pones tan sarcástico, Moony—Le susurró el moreno, besándole el cuello y entrelazando sus manos, no pudiendo evitar reír cuando oyó como Draco, enfurruñado le decía a Harry _“nosotros no nos acostamos, eso es demasiado vulgar para un Malfoy”._   
Pero quiso reírse más fuerte cuando su ahijado, tan afilado como era capaz de ser aunque no lo pareciera, le respondió _“¿Qué hacemos entonces, bombón? ¿El amor? Creo que es el comentario más romántico que me has dicho nunca. Ah no, que no has dicho nada."_

Harry era casi igual a Remus cuando tenía su edad. Y, Draco, graciosamente, era más parecido a Sirius de lo que ambos pensaban. Todos igual de desvergonzados. Todos igual de...

-Sinvergüenzas--Renegó McGonagall, viendo como el par de parejas abandonaba el campo.

El balón seguía suelto, pero el partido ya había acabado.  
Al menos, para ellos.


End file.
